Qui est le meilleur?
by orlidom
Summary: un tournois! tention Salsh! vous de decidez qui ai le meilleur petit ami (ou petite amie) de la terre du milieu ou de l'univer de harry potter
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Donc voici le jour d'une fic ''active'' !! Qu'est ce que je veux dire par ''fic active''?? Bien tout simplement que VOUS décidez de supporter une équipe en votant à chaque fin d'épreuves (vous pouvez changer d'équipe à chaque épreuve). Bien sur il y aura un juge ou plutôt une juge, et j'ai nommé ma copine Jess! Je lui lirai chaque épreuve par moyen de téléphone et elle décidera à qui attribuer les premiers points. Les seconds, qui pourraient changer le résultat final, seront donnés par vous, bien sur je ne compte qu'un seul point par personne, donc inutile de voter 15 fois pour la même équipe (exemple : Orlidom vote 25 fois pour Galadriel/Arwen berk!! Sent qu'elle va s'évanouir car elle a dit ça... bien ces 25 votes compteront pour 1...) mais vous pouvez être 25 personnes différentes a voter pour la même équipe, donc là, il y aura 25 points pour cette équipe. Je suis assez claire?? Parce que j'ai pas envie de redonner un exemple... Loll (tiens à préciser que les 2 perso que j'ai mentionné sont pas dans la liste des participants). Donc la fic sera présentée sur le forum su slash ( http:www.le-monde-du-slash.fr.st ) et sur dans les catégories Harry Potter et Lord of the Ring dans   
  
Voici les précisions pour   
  
**_Disclaimer :_** tous les personnages du Seigneurs des anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et un peu à Peter Jackson (de l'univers de la Terre du milieu) et bien sur tous les lieux aussi... tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. (Maiseuh!?!? Je ne peux pas en prendre un ou deux dans les deux univers???? Non... ha... oki... va bouder dans un coin).  
  
_Slash..._ vi pour je dois mettre un avertissement... Parce que cette fic est une fic Slash, donc si des relations entre deux personnages du même sexe vous dégoutte faites demi tour! Il n'y aura pas de Lemon ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. C'est une fic type Slash/Humoristique.  
  
**_Résumée :_** bon.. Résumé de cette fic.. Ben pour commencer, elle est due à un pari que j'ai fait avec Anhelo. Si nous tenions 24 heures sans écrire soit sur le ''FORUM'' (voir le lien ci-dessus) dont nous faisons partie et via ''MSN'' les abréviations ''MDR'', ''LOL'' et ''PTDR''. Si je réussissais elle me faisait lire en exclusivité son lemon tiré de sa fic ''mon livre de vie'' (fic qui se trouve sur le forum et ) et elle, si elle réussissait je lui faisais un one shot sur ce quelle voulait. Donc après avoir réussi toutes les 2 nous respectâmes notre engagement l'une envers l'autre.( croyez nous c'était pas très évident de ne pas les écrire..Étant toutes les 2 accro à ces abréviations) Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas faire un ''one shot'' mais plutôt un petit tournois nouveau genre! Donc voila sa demande était une petite confrontation entre Leggy et Drago qui vantaient leurs petits amis (soit Aragorn et Harry), je me suis dit que cela serait drôle de faire un petit tournois pour cela en ajoutant d'autre couple à cela.. Donc voila.. à vous de décider qui est le meilleur couple!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Tout allait bien depuis quelques temps dans l'univers de la Terre du Milieu, Sauron avait décidé de ne plus faire la ''guerre de l'Anneau'', laissant ainsi libre court à la vie des peuples vivants sur cette Terre. Aragorn et Légolas vivaient bon train depuis que ce premier avait viré Arwen de son palais préférant passer le reste de ses jours auprès de son elfe blond. Merry et Pippn avaient passé leur temps à se chamailler avant de se rendre compte que leurs âmes étaient faites l'unes pour l'autre. Depuis ce temps ils vivaient très heureux partageant leurs carottes et leurs champignons et multipliant les tours pendables à leurs amis et voisins Sam et Frodon. Quand à eux ils vivaient un peu la même relation depuis toutes ces années, mais s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à former un couple, Sam en était le plus heureux. Elrond avait fait venir Haldir de la Lorien auprès de lui à Fondcombe et ils vivaient une forte relation de Maître/Serviteur, un peu comme Sam et Frodon mais en beaucoup plus ''sauvage'', l'amour violent quoi! Ils avaient tous été inviter à pique- niquer chez Gandalf et Saroumane en cette belle après midi d'été, qui eux venaient de s'acheter une nouvelle demeure. Nos charmants couples s'étaient installés un peu partout sur le terrain. Merry et Pippin se courraient après échangeant des baisers au passage, Frodon ordonnait à Sam de préparer leur petit coin de tranquillité, pendant que lui, le regardait faire, Elrond profitait du moment ou Haldir était penché, fesses en l' air, pour lui donner des fessés, Aragorn et Légolas étaient assis sous un arbre, collés l'un à l'autre, discutant de la beauté du paysage. Sarouman et Gandalf arriveraient enfin à leur propre réception sur le terrain juxtaposant la résidence.  
  
Gandalf : _Mes chers amis. Bienvenue à tous. Je suis heureux de vous voir tous réuni pour ce...  
_  
Saroumane : _comment ça ''JE'' ? Je te rappelle que je demeure moi aussi dans cette résidence_!  
  
Gandalf : _ho... désolé... je veux dire nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir_ _parmis..._  
  
Frodon : _non mais, vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver!!!_  
  
Saroumane : _non mais, un peu de respect quand même! Comptez-vous chanceux d'être-la! Jeune hobbit.  
_  
Sam : _hey on ne parle pas comment ça à mon Frodon! Je vous l'interdis  
  
_Tous les autres invités s'étaient empressés de se rassembler autour de Saroumane, Gandalf, Frodon et Sam qui se disputaient.  
  
Elrond : _bon si nous laissions les disputes de coté et que nous commencions la pique-nique? Nous sommes réunis pour festoyer, donc, festoyons!  
  
_Haldir _: j'aime quand tu comme donnes des ordre... ça te donne un air tellement sexy  
  
_Les joues de Elrond prirent feux sous les paroles de son amant.  
  
Merry : _mais ou ai la nourriture?_  
  
Pippin : _je croyais que tu t'en chargeais.  
_  
Merry : _non c'est toi qui devais t'en charger.  
_  
Pippin :_ non c'est toi.  
_  
Aragorn : _mes amis, vous avez donc oubliés que vous ne deviez point apporter de nourriture, que c'étaient a nos hôtes de s'en occuper?_  
  
Légolas : _comme d'habitude, tu as le chic pour régler une dispute mon humble roi.  
  
_Frodon : _c'est ça, dis tout de suite que Sam n'est pas bon pour régler une dispute !  
  
_SAURON : _CA SUFFIT'OU JE DECIDE DE REPRENDRE LA GEURRE DE L'ANNEAU! ET VOUS ALLEz TOUS DEVOIR VENIR ME COMBATTRE AU LIEU DE VOUS REPOSER!!!  
  
_Tout le monde se tus et baissa les yeux au sol honteux de leur comportement. Le moment de manger était arrivé et Saroumane et Gandalf s'affairaient avec leurs Bâtons à faire apparaître la nourriture  
  
Saroumane : _''DF sogus Herharry frotergna dragoutmigon !!''  
_  
Un énorme cercle de lumière envahi le terrain et un énorme ''POUFF'' retenti faisant sursauter tout le monde. Lorsque la lumière disparu deux formes humaines apparurent devant les yeux ébahis de tout le petit groupe.  
  
Drago : _Harry ou sommes nous?  
_  
Harry : je_ ne sais pas Drago, j'ai peur que ce soit un vilain tour de ton père pour nous punir d'être ensemble.  
_  
Drago : _combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise? Mon père n'a rien contre toi, c'est toi qui ne veux pas le voir. Tu sais, il voulait juste te taquiner la dernière fois.  
_  
Gandalf : _SAROUMANE! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT?  
_  
Saroumane : _oup... je crois que je me suis trompé de formule... mais qui êtes- vous?  
  
_Harry : _je suis Harry Potter et voici Drago Malfoy.. Mon petit ami, le meilleur d'entre tous..  
  
_La peau laiteuse habituelle de Drago laissait place à un teint rosit par le compliment.  
  
Gandalf : _bon tentons de vous renvoyer d'où vous venez.  
  
_Elrond : _il sera plus sage pour vous, mon ami, que vous vous en occupiez, au risque de voir de nouvelles personnes arriver, par la maladresse de Saroumane.  
  
_Saroumane jeta un regard noir à Elrond puis tapota du pied, attendant que Gandalf fasse mieux que lui.  
  
Gandalf : ''_chaud Ron zeuruit tyz Hermione uiebn''  
  
_''POUFFF'' le nuage de fumée se dissipa et laissa place à un jeune homme et une jeune femme dans une position quelque peu.. Comment dire... ''Gênante''.  
  
Harry : _Ron? Hermione? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites-la?  
  
_Drago : _non mais tu le vois bien.. Ron tripote Hermione sous son chandail...  
  
_Ron, embarrassé enleva sa main de sous le chandail de Hermione.  
  
Hermione : _Harry! Drago!.. Heum... nous étions en train d'étudier.  
  
_Ron : _wai.. Hermione me montrait comment ont...  
  
_Drago : _comment enlever un soutien-gorge d'une main?  
  
_Saroumane _: haaahaa! Tu le vois bien que tu n'es pas mieux que moi! Tu t'ai trompé toi aussi.  
  
_Pippin : _j'ai faim moi! Je veux manger! Aller vite faites quelque chose pour que ces gens bizarres retournent chez eux et faites apparaître de la bouffe!  
  
_Saroumane :_ bon je vais réessayer. '' Ozier Severus riritire re Lucius toetoe''  
  
_Encore une fois au lieu de trouver une tablée de nourriture et de renvoyer les 4 compères à leurs demeures respectives, ils eurent droit à une image pour le moins douteuse apparaissant devant leurs yeux. Drago devient plus blanc qu'à son habitude et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ron et Hermione, quand à eux, ne savaient plus ou se mettre.  
  
Drago :_ Papa, Severus, mais ... mais... qu'est ce que vous faites-la, habillé comme ça?  
  
_Haldir : _hum... Elrond.. tu serais bien avec ces habits? Dites messieurs vous savez ou nous pourrions trouver de tels habits mon maître et moi?  
  
_Plus qu'embarrassé Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue tentèrent de cacher leurs fesses avec leurs mains. Leur habit style ''sado maso'' laissèrent tous les membres de la communauté ébahis par tant de dévergondage.  
  
Lucius : _Drago. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre avec tes amis lorsque j'ai un entretien important avec Severus?  
  
_Sam : _heum... je crois que vous n'êtes pas dans votre chambre monsieur Lucius. Vous êtes en Terre du Milieu ici.  
  
_Severus : _mais comment as-tu fait pour nous faire apparaître ici? Je croyais que nous allions à la parade gay a Montréal.  
  
_Légolas : _bon la, ça va vraiment pas....Gandalf faites quelque chose, s'il vous plait.  
  
_Gandalf : _je dois être rouillé dans mes formules.. Je vais essayer autre chose et on verra bien ce que cela donnera. ''Eoa ru mc gonagall trairhfe bibine rezoa''  
  
_Malheureusement pour tout le monde, encore une fois, rien de tous leurs désirs ne fut réalisé. Au contraire deux femmes apparurent. Mais cette fois dans un apparat convenable.  
  
Hermione : _Professeur McGonagoll, professeur Bibine!  
  
_Mc Gonagoll : _Severus! Nom d'un p'tit magicien! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous montrer devant nos élèves dans cet accoutrement?  
  
_Bibine :_ mais ou somme-nous?  
  
_Ron : _ben ça lors! Vous êtes un couple!  
  
_Mc Gonagoll :_ cela vous surprend à ce point Messieurs Weasley?  
  
_Saroumane : _vous êtes en Terre du Milieu, par erreur bien sur.. une simple erreur de formules.. Nous sommes vraiment désolés.  
  
_McGonagall : _si ce n'est qu'uns simple erreur de formule, je peux arranger ça! '' Fez Remus riaz sirius romaz''.  
_  
Mais au lieu d'arranger ça, elle fit apparaître Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Comme quoi la magie des sorciers de Poudlard ne fonctionne pas aussi bien en Terre du Milieu! Après avoir fait comprendre à Sirius et Remus ou ils se trouvaient nos humains de Poudlard se retournèrent vers les fautifs de la terre du milieu. Ils voulaient tous retourner dans leurs chambres respectives, continuer leur ..... Bien vous savez quoi... pas besoin d'un dessin. C'est alors qu'une dispute infernale entre les 2 groupes se déclencha. Chacun prenait bien soin d'insulter l'autre sur leur compte et celui de son compagnon. C'est alors que la colère de Sauron retenti à travers le vent...  
  
SAURON : _NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI A LA FIN? JE SUIS OCCUPE, MOI AVEC UN AMI ET VOUS ME DERRANGEZ_.  
  
Saroumane : _nous sommes vraiment désolés..._  
  
SAURON : _QUEL EST LA NATURE DE VOTRE DISPUTE CETTE FOIS?  
  
_Gandalf :_ bien, c'est... que_..  
  
Lucius : _nous nous disputions pour savoir qui était le meilleur petit ami et je disais que Severus était le meilleur par ce que il..  
_  
SAURON : _SUUFIII! JE NE VOIS QU'UN MOYEN DE REMEDIER A CA! UN TOURNOI! ET J'EN SERAI LE GRAND CHEF, BIEN SUR AVEC MON HONNORABLE AMI VOLDEMORT!  
_  
Harry : _vold.. Non mais ça va pas?  
_  
VOLDEMORT :_ SILENCE! NOUS VOUS FERONS PASSER DES EPREUVES ET NOUS DECIDERONS QUI A LE MEILLEUR PETIT AMI DES DEUX UNIVERS.  
_  
SAURON : _NOUS VOUS ORDONNONS DE VOUS RENDR AU PALAIS DU GONDOR OU SE DEBUTERRA DS L'ARRENE LES EPREUVES AVEC LE PEUPLE COMME ASSISTANT ET TEMOIN ALLEZ VITE FILE!JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE JUSQU'À NOTRE ARRIVEE AU GONDOR._

......................................

a suivre...

vous pouvez deja choisir votre couple prefere! la premiere epreuve ai deja en ecriture... vous aimez vous aimez pas.. laisser un review!

Orlidom


	2. Reglements

Bon.... je ne tien pas compte pour le moment des votes... par ce que ya pas encore eu d'épreuves.. Donc.. Ya pas de points pour le moment.. mais je vais le réexpliquer plus clairement  
  
- vous voter plus après chaque fin épreuves vous choisissez UNE équipe après chaque épreuves  
  
- vous pouvez changer d'équipe a chaque épreuve  
  
- vous avez le droit de voter UNE SEUL FOIS PAR EPREUVE  
  
- JE ne tien pas compte des votes superflu (exemple : Orlidom voter 15 fois pour la même équipe après la première épreuve.. bien cela comptera seulement que pour UN vote)  
  
- ma copine Jes choisira d'attribuer les premiers point le couple remportant une épreuve gagne 10 points le seconde9... et le dernier couple 1 seule point... c'est claire?? Loll  
  
- je prend en note toutes les suggestion d'épreuves.. D'ailleurs j'en ai déjà quel que unes de suggérer.. Mais je pas encore trouver la première...  
  
--''  
  
- bon en ya parmis vous qui son aussi sur et sur le forum.. donc.. si vos voter au deux endroit.. Ben vos deux votes serons pris en compte... mais... si vous voter dans les endroits ou ma fic se trouve (sois le forum , sois dans la partie HP de , sois dans la section LOTR du même site) ben la vous avez seulement 2 votes au lieu de 3....se demande si elle ai claire????  
  
bon si vous avez des questions.. Ou des suggestion.. Bien dite le moi!! Je me ferrai un plaisir de vous répondre!! Sois laissez un reivew ou me le dire par mail... mici  
  
Bisou xxx Orlidom 


End file.
